In medical testing and processing, the use of robotics may minimize exposure to, or contact with, biological fluid samples (otherwise referred to as “specimens”) and/or may increase productivity. For example, in some automated testing and processing systems (e.g., clinical analyzers), sample containers, such as sample containers, sample cups, vials, small sample cups (SSCs), and the like, may be transported to and from testing and/or processing systems by an automated transport system. The sample containers may be presented in the system at a staging or pickup area where information is read from the sample container (e.g., from a bar code), and thereafter the sample containers may progress into the system for processing and/or testing.
Such transportation of the sample container may be accomplished by the use of an automated mechanism such as a robot including two or more gripper fingers adapted to grasp the sample container (e.g., sample container) on the sides thereof. The sample container may then be moved from one location to another (e.g., to a destination receptacle) in relationship to the testing or processing system. However, in some instances, the sample container may be improperly positioned relative to the destination receptacle or the gripper fingers. Accordingly, methods and systems that may improve accuracy of positioning of a sample container within a testing and/or processing system are desired.